


Escalated from there

by Alkie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Idk really help, Lucifer/MaleMc just hinted, M/M, brain rot bc I got inspired, i forgot how to ao3 lmao, i was bored, just wanna share, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: "---and things escalated from there.'
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Escalated from there

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the only time I would write for OM! Haha, hello, I got inspired with lesson 20 where MC made a pact with Lucifer. It's the aftermath of that. 
> 
> My mc is a male and name him Morgana. He likes to crossdress but that's not mentioned here

Making a pact with "the devil himself", Morgana wonders if he was brave or just that Mamms's braincell had finally rubbed on him... nah, he's been an idiot before meeting the Avatar of Greed---A reckless idiot who had a rebellious phase.the Devildom, mellow him up and it was... life changing although, now that his time was up and he'll have to head back to the Human world, his home---his supposed home. 

He didn't feel happy coming home to his empty apartment at all... the thought of coming back home... to an empty apartment again...

Morgana took a deep breath trying to calm his thoughts. He wasn't honest to himself to begin with but meeting the brothers.

He had to admit to himself that...

He didn't change them, they changed him despite his life endangering---that was his fault for being reckless and as Mamms said, crazy that you'll never know if he's going to do a stunt. The exchange student closes his eyes---it was still early morning. He didn't sleep a wink, he's a bit sore but he already drank something the man gave him... his lower back, it was more painful earlier that he's afraid he won't even walk... and well as much as he wanted to snuggle against Lucifer, he'll still have to pack his belongings.

Morgana could still feel those strong arms around him, he could still hear the sweet nothings whispered sinfully against his ear... the touches and kisses that burns against his skin. Both passion and lust swirling together into a dream...

A dream of madness and love---nothing in between and Morgana surrendered himself---willingly... without defiance. He belongs to Lucifer. His soul, his body... everything belongs to "the devil himself." He can never escape... not that he wanted to...

Realizing that... it made him feel... emancipated. Maybe it's weird for him to feel that way---no, It's truly unusual for him to surrender something even.

The exchange student sighs, slapping himself to wake and not go into forbidden lands before continuing his walk around the House of Lamentation---for the last time... saying goodbye to his...home, for the last time.

He went to the kitchen to whip something quick for himself,

"Mori, you're up early?"

"Ah, you're up early, yourself Asmo. How did the party in the attic went?" 

"It got boriiiiing when you left~! Mammon was being his stupid self again...huh? Hold on, Mori---why are you wearing Lucifer's shirt?"

He had accidentally worn it but decided to run with it though---of course, Asmodeus would notice it---not that it will be a secret but rather... privacy? Then again, Asmo would like hear the juicy stuff---lest he would never stop asking.

Reaching for the bread and butter on the counter. Morgana smiled fondly before telling the fifth brother in his usual bland manner.

"I made a pact with Lucifer and things escalated from there."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow @100tonberries


End file.
